London Buses route 78
History 3 October 1934: Existing route running from Shoreditch via Liverpool Street, Aldgate, Tower Bridge, Bermondsey Square, Old Kent Road, Peckham, Peckham Rye, Barry Road, Dulwich, Forest Hill, Perry Vale, Lower Sydenham, Sydenham, Parish Lane, Penge, Anerley, Birkbeck, Elmers End and Eden Park to West Wickham. 8 April 1936: Sunday service extended from West Wickham via Shirley, Addiscombe Road, East Croydon, Croydon, South Croydon and Waddon to Croydon Airport. 29 April 1936: Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Lower Sydenham and West Wickham. 8 September 1937: Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Dulwich Common and Lower Sydenham. 29 November 1939: Withdrawn between Dulwich Library and Dulwich Common (Mon-Sat)/Croydon Airport (Sun) 13 May 1972: Converted to one person operation. 31 October 1981: Converted to single-deck operation. 4 September 1982: Converted to double-deck operation. 13 August 1988: Extended from Dulwich Library via Lordship Lane to Forest Hill, partly replacing route 12. 10 November 1990: Contract awarded to London & Country. 13 March 1994: Withdrawn between Peckham Rye and Forest Hill. 4 February 1995: Operation transferred to Londonlinks. 28 June 1997: Operation transferred to Kentish Bus. 31 January 1998: Operation transferred to Grey-Green (later Arriva London). 27 March 1999: Converted to single-deck operation. 20 May 2000: Extended from Peckham Rye via Nunhead Lane to Nunhead (Dundas Road). 2 April 2011: Converted to double-deck operation. Operators Route 78 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central: 1 April 1989-9 November 1990 *London & Country: 10 November 1990-3 February 1995 *Londonlinks: 4 February 1995-27 June 1997 *Kentish Bus: 28 June 1997-30 January 1998 *Grey-Green/Arriva London: 31 January 1998-present Garages Route 78 has been operated from the following garages: *Nunhead (AH): 3 October 1934-1 May 1951 *Catford (TL): 3 October 1934-28 November 1939 *Elmers End (ED): 7 October 1934-26 November 1939 *Dalston (D): 29 November 1939-7 January 1972 *Old Kent Road (P): 17 April 1949-30 April 1950; 25 June 1950-23 November 1958 *Peckham (PM): 2 May 1951-9 November 1990 *Beddington Farm (CR): 10 November 1990-12 March 1994 *Bricklayers Arms (SK): 10 November 1990-12 December 1992 *Walworth (WL): 13 December 1992-27 June 1997 *Cambridge Heath (CH)/Ash Grove (AE): 28 June 1997-30 January 1998; 16 October 2010-present *Stamford Hill (SH): 31 January 1998-26 March 1999; 16 October 1999-19 May 2000 *Barking (DX): 27 March 1999-15 October 2010 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Shoreditch *Shoreditch High Street Station *Commercial Street / Worship Street *Primrose Street *Liverpool Street Station *St Botolph Street *Aldgate Station *Minories *Tower Hill / Tower Gateway Station *Tower of London *Tower Bridge / City Hall *Druid Street *Abbey Street *Griggs Place *Fendall Street *Spa Road *Alscot Road *Longfield Estate *Lynton Road *Humphrey Street *Trafalgar Avenue *Malt Street *Peckham Park Road / Old Kent Road *Bird In Bush Road *Commercial Way *Bonar Road *Peckham Library *The Aylesham Centre *Peckham Rye Station *Nigel Road *Peckham Rye / Nunhead Lane *Carden Road *Linden Grove *Barset Road *Hollydale Road *St Mary's Road Route departing Nunhead *St Mary's Road *Hollydale Road *Barset Road *Nunhead Green *Carden Road *Peckham Rye / East Dulwich Road *Nigel Road *Heaton Road *Peckham Rye Station *The Aylesham Centre *Peckham Library *Bonar Road *Commercial Way *Bird In Bush Road *Peckham Park Road / Old Kent Road *Malt Street *Trafalgar Avenue *Dunton Road / Old Kent Road *Lynton Road *Longfield Estate *Alscot Road *Spa Road *Grange Road / Caledonian Market *Abbey Street *Druid Street *Tower Bridge / City Hall *Tower of London *Tower Gateway Station *Mansell Street *Duke's Place *Liverpool Street Station *Primrose Street *Shoreditch High Street Station *Curtain Road Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Shoreditch Shoreditch High Street, Norton Folgate, Bishopsgate, Camomile Street, Outwich Street, Houndsditch, St Botolph Street, Middlesex Street, Aldgate High Street, Minories, Goodman's Yard, Mansell Street, Tower Bridge Approach, Tower Bridge, Tower Bridge Road, Grange Road, Dunton Road, Mandela Way, Humphrey Street, Old Kent Road, Peckham Park Road, Buller Close, Peckham Hill Street, Peckham High Street, Clayton Road, Hanover Park, Rye Lane, Peckham Rye, Nunhead Lane, Evelina Road, St Mary's Road Route departing Nunhead St Mary's Road, Dundas Road, Ansdell Road, Hollydale Road, Nunhead Lane, East Dulwich Road, Peckham Rye, Rye Lane, Hanover Park, Clayton Road, Peckham High Street, Peckham Hill Street, Buller Close, Peckham Park Road, Old Kent Road, Dunton Road, Grange Road, Tower Bridge Road, Tower Bridge, Tower Bridge Approach, Minories, Goodman's Yard, Mansell Street, Middlesex Street, St Botolph Street, Duke's Place, Bevis Marks, Camomile Street, Bishopsgate, Norton Folgate, Shoreditch High Street, Great Eastern Street, Holywell Lane, Curtain Road Timetable information First bus from Shoreditch: 0536 First bus from Nunhead: 0525 Last bus from Shoreditch: 0050 Last bus from Nunhead: 0015 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:London & Country Category:Londonlinks Category:Kentish Bus Category:Grey-Green Category:Arriva London Category:Nunhead (AH) Category:Catford (TL) Category:Elmers End (ED) Category:Dalston (D) Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:Peckham (PM) Category:Bricklayers Arms (SK) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Walworth (Londonlinks, WL) Category:Ash Grove (Kentish Bus, CH) Category:Stamford Hill (Grey-Green, SH) Category:Barking (DX) Category:Ash Grove (Arriva, AE) Category:Buses serving Shoreditch Category:Buses serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses serving Aldgate Category:Buses serving Tower Gateway Category:Buses serving City Hall Category:Buses serving Bermondsey Square Category:Buses serving Old Kent Road Category:Buses serving Peckham Category:Buses serving Peckham Rye Category:Buses serving Nunhead Category:Buses formerly serving Dulwich Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Lower Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Penge Category:Buses formerly serving Anerley Category:Buses formerly serving Birkbeck Category:Buses formerly serving Elmers End Category:Buses formerly serving Eden Park Category:Buses formerly serving West Wickham Category:Buses formerly serving Shirley Category:Buses formerly serving Addiscombe Category:Buses formerly serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Waddon